Minecraft Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the Minecraft Fanon Wiki The Number 1 Minecraft fan content site on the web! This is the wiki dedicated to providing fan content and stories to for the Minecraft world! Part of the Minecraft Wiki Network. We currently have , active users and edits. Please! Read our Policies before you begin editing! Current News= *'6/19/2019': Big shoutout to ASDFGirl for recognizing stolen pictures where none of us did and adding citations and credits accordingly. The mod you work on is cool as well. *'2/9/2019': still doesn't have a cute goth boyfriend and all the other admins are dead. stopped doing the updates so I have to do one now I guess. Wikia is being rebranded as "Fandom", which is geared more towards the content we are based around, at least in theory, than Wikia was. Bitsofacreeper has started work on the new A World of Blocks Trilogy, DinosaursRoar is set to soon overtake Sad as the wiki's , and Parad0xGamerYT tried to Minecraft twice at the same time and created Minecraft Two, so check those out. *'8/1/2018': Creatures of the Void has been discontinued. *'1/14/2018': Removed "Admin Blog" segment of the homepage due to disuse. *'1/1/2018': It's 2018, guys. We've got a new canon that EJKelley's working on, but that's about it. *'10/13/2017': The most popular Cube pages have been brought back as redirects to the new wiki location, since those redlinks were bugging the hell out of everyone. The Cube has not returned here. is still salty he wasn't here for the most popular thing on the wiki. *'10/12/2017': To the eternal surprise of , the canon initiative's main goal was reached extremely quickly. Now, I guess, just reclassify stories not categorized as stories, and story hubs not categorized as hubs. *'10/10/2017': The Canon Initiative, a wiki project with the eventual goal of correct recategorization of all articles in the Fanon category, removal of the category itself, and redefinition of story-related terms and categories, is now active. Anyone can contribute by editing categories. Even you! Especially you! Go do it! I'm your local administrator and I'm telling you, do it now or you're fired! *'10/3/2017': It's been another year and y'all have only made like 340 new articles (that aren't stubs). Get on that. *'9/12/2017': The Commonly Used Templates glitch has been fixed. Articles with commonly used templates in them will no longer be listed as commonly used templates. *'8/3/2017': has finally finished chapter 23 of Creatures of the Void. Finally. Also, sorry about the lack of news. *'2/21/2017': Once again, is the to the wiki. Please note that he beat automatic processes and edits to get to this level. That is all, thank you. *'1/30/2017': In case you didn't notice, Creatures of the Void is back. And I don't mean to toot my own horn, but it's pretty good. *'12/25/2016': Iiiit's Christmas Day! Hooray! It's also a day in proximity of many other holidays that does not celebrate and therefore does also not know about. Sorry. Since he's the one who's updating the news section, he should also point out that Fallout: Terracraftia is a thing and should have been announced a long time ago. *'10/18/2016': "I was one. I was whole. Now I'm a fraction of who I used to be." Creatures of the Void resuming soon. *'10/3/2016': After four years on the web, the Minecraft Fanon Wiki has reached 1,000 pages. Thanks for playing, everyone. Thanks for playing. (Also thanks Carterma for boosting us to 1,000) *'9/22/2016': New template added: , for use in previously fan articles that have been added to Minecraft. *'9/21/2016': Happy birthday, ! *'7/28/2016' Double debut! Welcome Talia to the wiki with her maiden contribution Cassie Rose: The Story Behind the White Pumpkin, a Minecraft: Story Mode-based fanfiction story. In addition, our very own Maj has begun a new series called Bolting for the sunlight. *'7/25/2016': has scrutinized the wiki archives and recovered all of the original news segments from nearly four years ago. All username mentions have been turned into userpage links, but no other text has been altered. *'7/24/2016': (FOR WRITERS) has been added, which causes text to be displayed in a box, invisible unless selected, like so: for use in hiding spoilers. (FOR ADMINS) News has been moved to for easier edits and to avoid non-admins editing. *'7/22/2016': has joined the administrator council as the fourth member and most active contributor to the wiki wow Raniero someone's jealous. *'7/16/2016': Debut of the Super Amazing Minecraft Fanon Interactive Adventure. Check it out, add some pages. Dynamic updating links so you don't have to go back and edit the previous page. Anyone can add to the story! *'6/11/2016': Due to a very sudden and large influx of spammers/"FAKE"ers, it is suggested to keep from creating/editing fanmade updates. Many people search up future updates on Google, which can cause them to find this wiki. Some mistake it for a legitimate Minecraft news wiki, and begin to spam or yell in the comments before figuring out it's not. *'5/20/2014': Hello Minecraftians, Saragethns, Marveliotans, Mineulethians, residents of the Northern Grasslands, and assorted others. The wiki has been officially adopted by Nero and a new council of admins has been created consisting of Nero, Maj, Bloodmancer, and Sad. *'10/20/2012': Hello! Minecraft fanon wiki is looking for a new admmin! just apply on the apply for admin rights page, and ill approve of it or not! *'8/30/12': Rguy3 was made the new admin a while ago, should have been marked down... *'8/18/12': Shacho is now gone too, so I don't have an admin.... *'??/??/12': AngryBirdsSonic Dissapeared, So Shacho is the new admin. *'7/28/12': We have joined the minecraft wiki network! *'7/18/12': We have found a new admin, User:AngryBirdsSonic! *'7/14/12': News section added to the wiki. }} |-|Wiki Content= This is an incomplete list. If you find more that you consider high-quality enough to be featured, add them to the list! Mobs: *Steel creeper *Tiger *Hellspawn *Swamp Monster Blocks: *Spawn Block *Deep Stone Items: *Steel *Cannon *Dynamite Fan Stories: *Destruction of Minecraftia *Aftermath Minecraftia *The Noble *Light and Dark *Steve's Adventure Canons: *Minecraftia *Sad's Fanon *CraftWorld *Black and White Canon *Sandstone Creepers Characters: *Notch *Herobrine *Steve *Alex We currently have stub pages, unfinished articles with very little content. Please help the wiki by adding content to these pages! |-|Stories= Know of another active series on the wiki? Add it! Fallout: Terracraftia: Minecraft meets Terraria meets Fallout meets D&D. It's about as crazy as it sounds, and just as entertaining. Written by Terrarian Pony. Aftermath Minecraftia: The sequel to Destruction of Minecraftia. After Herobrine and his army of Endermen destroyed most of Minecraftia, causing the deaths of billions, the nation of survivors face many threats across their journey to take back their world. Started by (probably). The Super Amazing Minecraft Fanon Interactive Adventure: The Minecraft Fanon Wiki's first interactive adventure. You write the story as it goes! Featuring automatic link updates, an anti-grief policy, and creativity. Started by . |-|Features= Nominate the new featured picture on the talk page! 500px Aftermath Minecraftia is this wiki's second group project (the Destruction of Minecraftia was the first). The idea is to write multiple interlocking stories that eventually come together. The main storyline is being worked on by Nero and Majora. Okay, here's a way to write your contribution, provided you're part of this: Put the page up you made for the project in the related section here, and read the Editorial guide. Nominate a new featured article on the talk page! |-|Partners= Minecraft Ideas Wiki Minecraft Roleplay Wiki Craft Media Cast International Wiki Please contact Nero about becoming partners. This wiki is part of the Minecraft Wiki Network! Check it out! Image:MWN.png|center rect 5 19 201 76 Minecraft Wiki rect 213 14 415 70 Minecraft Creations Wiki rect 430 13 635 68 Minecraft Players Wiki rect 185 98 451 127 Official Minecraft Wiki Network Website desc none Category:Browse